


Wild Harmonies

by Passions



Category: California Solo (2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast!Lachlan. Lachlan and Belle visit the farm in California and Lachlan gets scratched by an unknown plant, leading to some interesting behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Harmonies

Belle sighed and leaned back in the lounge chair that sat on the balcony of the hotel room she was sharing with Lachlan. It was July and neither Belle nor Arianwen had school, so Belle and Lachlan had both taken two weeks off of work to visit Arianwen and her mother, Catherine, in California. 

Recently Belle had become used to the fairly cool and wet summers of the UK. But the weather in California was very much the same as her summers in Perth, before she and her father had moved from Australia to England, and she was enjoying the warmer weather immensely.

She and Lachlan had spent their first evening in California at Catherine’s, just talking with her and Arianwen about anything and everything. Belle was extremely gratified that Catherine seemed to like her, especially since she liked Catherine rather a lot. The older woman had made sure that Belle was aware of Lachlan’s flaws, despite how much that had embarrassed him, but she wasn’t rude about it and Belle understood the sentiment behind the information and appreciated the honesty. And Catherine seemed genuinely happy that Lachlan had managed to settle himself down, and not only because of the stability it would bring their daughter.

They had talked until the sky was darkening and Belle and Lachlan had only really left because jetlag was catching up with them.

They had spent the next few days looking at various things around California with Catherine and Arianwen, always eating dinner together as a family. It had been nothing short of idyllic.

Earlier tonight they had gone to have dinner with Catherine and Arianwen but hadn’t spent as much time sitting and talking afterwards because Catherine had a meeting the next day she had to get ready for. When they left Catherine and Arianwen, Lachlan had left Belle at the hotel before going out to see his old boss. 

Belle had made use of the lounge chair on the hotel balcony to soak up some of the warmth in the air while she read. But as the sun slowly set and it got harder and harder to see the words on the page, Belle stood up and stretched before heading back into the room and turning on the overhead light.

She had just finished her shower and was pulling on her pajamas, a pair of fluorescent green shorts and a light blue tank top, when she heard the door to the hallway open and close. She tossed her used towel into the hamper and opened the door to the bathroom, smiling at Lachlan’s back as he tossed his denim jacket onto the arm of the couch.

She went and turned down the left side of the bed, smirking as she felt his arm come around her waist, his lips trailing over her shoulder and up her neck as he sat on the bed and leaned over her. The happy expression on her face dropped completely when she caught the smell of alcohol, heavy on his breath.

She whirled around and broke out of his arms. “Have you been drinking?”

He smirked and reached for her. “Nothin’ wrong wi’ tha’, love.” The alcohol had thickened his accent.

"You’re drunk. Where did you leave the truck? How did you get back here?"

He looked genuinely perplexed. “I left i’ in the parking lot, didn’t I? Where else would I leave it?”

"You drove it here?" 

He winced and jumped up from the bed as her voice shot up in pitch. “O’ course I did.”

"But you’re drunk!"

He had the grace to look a bit ashamed at that. “It’s not a problem, Belle. Happened … many a time while I was livin’ here.”

"Yeah, and that’s what got you deported, Lachlan!" She was yelling now. She didn’t like yelling. She hated being upset with him. But he had been so stupid. "You could have hurt someone! You could have killed someone!"

He was looking at the floor, his hands dug into the pockets of his jeans and his shoulders hunched. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Belle.” He opened his mouth and shut it again, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.” He reached out towards her with one hand, but she shook her head and moved away from him, dashing the tears from her eyes and getting under the covers, her back turned to him.

The overhead light clicked off, the only source now was what moonlight managed to peep through the curtains. She listened to the quiet sounds of him changing into his own pajamas, surprised that he didn’t seem to make a mess of anything in his state, and then the bed sank slightly behind her.

"Shall I sleep on the couch then?" His voice was soft.

Belle sighed and shook her head. “You don’t need to sleep on the couch.”

She felt the mattress shift as he lay down close behind her. When she didn’t object he slid closer until his chest was pressed up against her back, his lips resting on her shoulder. “I am sorry, lass.”

Belle’s throat burned with unshed tears and her voice was a whisper when she forced it out. “You could have died, Lachlan.” There wasn’t really a reason for her to have such a visceral reaction to this. No one she knew had ever been in a serious car accident and yet she couldn’t stop picturing Lachlan, broken and bloody, surrounded by doctors until his heart stopped responding, and the images stole her breath.

She felt his forehead drop to her shoulder as his left arm wrapped around her. “Oh Belle. I cannae say I’m sorry enough for tha’.”

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his chest, feeling his own arms tighten around her in response, gratified by the bare skin of his back under her fingers because it meant he was alive and here with her.

"I could have lost you, Lachlan. For something so stupid!" She emphasized the last word by knocking her forehead against his chest. "Please don’t do something like that again. Please.”

His hands stroked over her back. “I promise, lass.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle woke up early the next morning and knew Lachlan’s head was going to be killing him whenever he finally woke up, so she slipped down to the pharmacy on the ground floor of the hotel to get some Aspirin. 

He was awake when she returned to the room, sitting up in bed and smiling sheepishly at her. She handed him the pills and the bottle of water she’d purchased. He took the water gratefully, but ignored the pills. 

He shrugged at her raised eyebrows. “I wasnae a complete idiot. I drank more than enough water tae stop a hangover. Just didnae give it time tae sobre me up before I drove.”

She sighed and sat next to him on the bed, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"D’you think ye migh’ want tae go with me tae the farm this afternoon? Warner really wants tae meet the woman who helped me get my life straightened out. It’s really a lovely place. Ye could drive this time." He chuckled.

Belle looked up at him, and he just looked so happy at the thought of showing her the place he had called home for so long. She might have still been upset about his stupid decision the night before, but he had apologized and he was trying to share something good with her.

"Yeah, I think that’d be nice." She shrugged. "Besides, Catherine’s got that meeting today and Arianwen’s spending the day with … Hayley and Vanessa, I think? So we’ve got an empty day to fill."

Lachlan smiled brightly and kissed her gently. “Good. It’ll be good.”

He got up and disappeared into the bathroom, the shower turning on as Belle rummaged around their suitcase.

She donned a golden coloured lace top over a pair of jean shorts - a skirt wasn’t really suitable for touring a farm. The brown suede boots weren’t her favourites, but she was glad she’d brought them. They’d be easy to walk around the farm in and they’d protect her ankles from any low-lying shrubs. She transferred her wallet, keys, and phone to her brown leather satchel and slung it across her chest. Her sunglasses sat on her head as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Lachlan smiled at her as he came out of the bathroom, leaning down to kiss her softly. “You look beautiful.”

Belle blushed and pushed him to get dressed. “Thank you.”

He was still smirking as he pulled on some jeans and a white button down and Belle couldn’t help but smile back. Sometimes Lachlan did stupid things, but this was what she loved about their relationship - his humour, his lightness, his utter joy around her. She never felt anything less than showered in love and gratitude with him and he eagerly soaked up the love and affection she lavished on him in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the farm wasn’t as long as Belle had been expecting, only slightly longer than it took them to get to Catherine’s house, and she shook her head and smiled as she realized that Lachlan must have picked the hotel they were staying in order to be as close as he could be, simultaneously, to the two most important parts of California for him.

The day was beautiful, the sky blue and bright and the sun warm, but not blazing. The truck handled nicely, no more difficult to drive than the smaller cars she was used to, except for getting used to the size, and Belle was glad of it.

Lachlan gave her directions as they got closer to the farm, but the entrance was only three turns total off of the highway. As she parked and looked around at everything she could see Lachlan grinning at her smugly, but she could only smile back. 

"It’s beautiful." And it was. Directly at the entrance to the farm, near where she had parked, was a large warehouse type building, which Lachlan explained they used to store and pack the crops they took to market, which explained the two large pick-ups sitting outside it. Belle had parked in front of a large white house which she guessed to be Warner’s, and much further in the distance, across a large field of green, was a row of smaller houses - for the workers to rent, Lachlan explained. 

He pointed to the one standing three in from her left. “That’s where I lived.”

Bell couldn’t make out much about it from this distance, but she turned to beam at him nonetheless. “It seems lovely.”

"Aye, it was."

There were a couple of other buildings on what Belle could see of the farm property, but mostly it was covered in rows and rows of green things, all different heights.

Lachlan chuckled at her as she looked. “Warner’ll show you around later; he’ll tell you everything about all of the different crops he grows. Don’t worry,” he bopped her nose playfully, “You’ll get to learn.”

Belle glared at him a bit, but couldn’t really hold the expression in the face of his happiness and ended up rolling her eyes at him and grinning as she got out of the truck.

The slamming of the truck’s doors brought a man out of the house in front of them. He came down from the porch to shake Lachlan’s hand and pull him into a hug before making his way over to her and offering her his hand.

"You must be Belle. I heard a lot about you last night. I’m Warner."

Belle took his hand and appraised him quietly. He was a good looking man, very close to Lachlan’s age she was sure, and he seemed nice enough. Still. “You let him drive drunk last night.”

Warner took his hand back when she released him and raised it to rub over the back of his neck as he looked over at Lachlan. “Were you still that drunk when you left here?”

Lachlan shrugged. “Not as drunk as you ever remember me being, that’s for sure.”

Warner sighed and looked back at Belle. “I’m real sorry about that, I shouldn’t have let him go.”

Lachlan shook his head and came to stand next to her. “It’s not his fault, love. He’s seen me a lot worse than I was last night.”

Warner held up his hands. “No, no man, she’s right. I should have taken better care of you. Hell, she’s clearly been a good influence on you if last night was an aberration for you.”

Belle took Lachlan’s hand in hers. It had taken him a while before he’d been willing to open up to her about his past. He’d been all too happy to tell her about California and the farm and Arianwen, but it had taken longer to learn about Jed and Lachlan’s guilt over his death and the downwards spiral that his deportation had pushed him into. She had thought she’d come to terms with that, but it was still painful to hear about that time of his life from the people who had been there when he was hurting so badly.

She jerked out of her thoughts when Lachlan shook her gently. “Belle?”

"Hmm?"

He was smiling gently down at her. “Are you ready to see the farm?”

She shook away the morose feelings and beamed back at him and at Warner. “Yes, absolutely!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tour of the farm had been incredible and, just as Lachlan had said, Warner knew his stuff about farming and crops. He told her about all the different produce they grew, the different rotations they used on the fields to keep the soil well-nourished, little tidbits of knowledge he had picked up over the years about how best to handle different plants. He even showed them around the small flower garden that sat behind his house, and they had met the small girl tending them, his daughter, Maria. She was about eight, and shy, but she hugged Lachlan and shook Belle’s hand before racing into the house. 

Warner had told them he was thinking of buying a Vineyard close by, and while they were at the house, on the high rise of land it sat on, he pointed it out to them, another rise a couple of roads over from them. He and Lachlan had spent some time talking about the pros and cons of the purchase as they walked through the fields, and Belle had happily smiled and followed along.

A number of the people working on the farm were familiar to Lachlan and he greeted all of them warmly and introduced her and they were all incredibly friendly and welcoming. Perhaps the most flattering was when they had come upon Warner’s son, almost twenty apparently. He and Lachlan had hugged tightly and when Lachlan had introduced her he had blushed and stammered through a greeting, his hand shaking slightly as he bent to kiss hers.

While the farm was mostly dedicated to crops, Lachlan and Warner had shown her the small coop of chickens Warner kept and allowed her to feed them.

Seeing the whole farm had been tiring, but exhilarating. Being surrounded by so much fresh air and growth and life, Belle could easily see why Lachlan had been so at peace. 

It was on their way back to the house for some cool lemonade that Belle became aware of the line of red at the bottom of Lachlan’s jeans.

"Lachlan, are you alright."

"Aye, I’m fine. Why wouldnae I be?"

"You’re bleeding." She pointed to his pant leg.

He looked surprised and bent to roll the denim up, exposing a gash across the outside of his right ankle.

Warner turned back to them. “Ooh. What happened there, man?”

"I don’t know. Didnae even feel it, until Belle noticed."

Warner looked around them, but there was nothing low-lying in their immediate area. “I can’t think of anything I’ve got growing that would have cut quite like this. But it doesn’t look like it’s bleeding too bad. We’ll just go and get you bandaged up.”

It didn’t take long to get the cut cleaned and bandaged, but by the time they were done Belle was ready to head back to the hotel, and it looked like Lachlan was as well, no surprise given that the sun had already started setting. They stayed for a little while longer as they gratefully drank the cold lemonade Warner had poured for them, but soon enough they were saying their goodbyes. Belle thanked Warner for the tour of the farm and complimented him on his success. He, in turn, complemented her on her success with Lachlan. Lachlan smiled and nodded at Warner’s comment that he’d done well in choosing her, but he was mostly quiet as he hugged his old boss goodbye and headed back towards the truck, Belle following him.

She stopped before she reached the vehicle though and turned back to Warner, keeping her voice low as she spoke. 

"I wanted to thank you, by the way. For taking care of him when he was here. From what I’ve heard he didn’t have a whole lot. But he’s always been very grateful, I think, to have had you."

Warner nodded at her, and she thought she might have been able to see tears in his eyes. “He went through some rough stuff. But he’s a good friend. A good man.”

Belle nodded and smiled. “He is.” She stepped forward quickly and hugged him before letting go and heading back to the truck, turning briefly again to smile and wave.

Lachlan was quiter than he normally was, during the drive back to the hotel, and after the first twenty minutes or so he began inching closer to her. The style of the truck, the front seats being composed of a bench rather than separate bucket seats, allowed him to move closer to her than he might otherwise have been able to. But he was still strapped in, so she didn’t mind.

Eventually he began stroking his fingers gently over the skin of her right thigh.

"Lachlan,what are you doing?"

He grumbled something entirely incoherent, but he wasn’t being too disruptive, so she let it go. Perhaps the visit to the farm had stirred up more memories than she’d thought and he needed the closeness.

Apprently the guess about closeness had been right because the next thing he did was to lay down across the bench seat with his head resting on her thigh as he sighed deeply and contentedly.

That inspired more comments from her, it wasn’t safe to lay down in a moving vehicle like that after all, and she tried to get him to sit up again, but he just grumbled louder, still incomprehensibly, and snuggled closer to her, so she growled softly and let him be, her hand stroking through his hair without her even noticing. 

She was immensely glad that by the time he started kissing and licking over her bare skin she was already pulling into the hotel parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lachlan had been drunk before. He’d been hungover before. Hell, he’d spent a few nights drinking so much and for so long that he’d managed to be drunk and hungover at the same time. He’d spent nights high as a kite and felt more than a few vicious comedowns once the drugs wore off. The life of a rockstar wasn’t exactly easy on the body.

But whatever this was, this feeling that was originating in his head and slowly stealing over his body, this was nothing like any of that.

It wasn’t affecting his ability to move properly the way that alcohol could, and he wasn’t losing or gaining sensation in his extremeties like some drugs could cause. But he could feel his mind clouding. Again, not the sort of clouding that could happen by drink or drug, he was still perfectly and clearly aware of what was happening around him, but his response to it was … different, not diminished, just … different.

When Belle had hugged Warner not long ago, before getting into the truck, his mind had jumped to jealousy. He knew Warner had a beautiful wife he loved very much, and he knew Belle had no interest in any other men, but furious jealousy had still been the first instinct.

Instinct seemed like the base of this, whatever it was. When Belle had started the truck, his first response had been fear. Fear and a need to protect Belle from the new danger. It had taken a moment for his rational brain to kick in and inform him that the noise was, in fact, the truck and he knew that very well, thank you very much.

Lachlan didn’t consider himself a much of a thinker, per se. Not like Belle was, in any case. But as they drove further from the farm and back to the hotel, he could feel his rational mind slipping away slowly. It was frightening.

Belle made it better. Belle was warmth and safety and he knew that the closer they were together, the safer both of them would be. So he moved himself slowly towards her, and slowly away from the coldness that was the outside of the metal thing they were in. But they were safe. Belle was controlling the metal thing, and he knew he could trust her, even though he should be the one keeping her safe. But he did not know how to control the metal thing.

So he moved himself closer to her and rubbed his fingers over her skin. It reassured him of her presence, and he hoped it imparted some comfort to her as well. She asked what he was doing and he explained, figuring she had understood when she fell silent again.

Soon feeling her with his fingertips wasn’t enough. The metal thing was moving too quickly, he needed to be closer to her. His head resting against her soft skin was much better, much more relaxing. He could smell her so much easier now and that calmed him more than anything else. She started arguing again, she seemed concerned he might be hurt, but he clearly explained that he was much safer lying on her than he would be otherwise, and that she was much safer with him so close to protect her.

She calmed after that, and continued to direct the metal beast, seemingly happy with his closeness as she petted him. He found, after a time, that while the feel of her was glorious, and the scent of her even better, nothing could quite compare to her taste. He pressed his lips and tongue over the silky skin of her thigh and revelled smugly in her heavier breathing and sharper movements, thrilled when she finally brought the metal beast to a stop. He was less thrilled when she pulled away from him and got out of the metal thing, leaving him alone and unsure of how to escape.

He was just starting to get really agitated, fighting with the strap that was constraining him, when the metal beside him opened to reveal his Belle, come to save him. He smiled at her, but she frowned in return. 

"What’s wrong?" She asked.

He pulled on the strap, to show her he was trapped, unaware of how else to explain his predicament. Her face contorted in confusion, but she reached across him and clicked something that freed him. He grinned happily, sliding towards her and out of the metal thing he didn’t understand, wrapping himself around her and pressing his face into her neck, nuzzling at her, basking in her scent and her softness.

He whimpered slightly when she pulled away, but calmed again when she took hold of his hand, leading him towards the building they were in front of. He didn’t like the inside, it was colder than the outside, with stale smelling wind and too many people. 

Bell tugged him into a tiny room and closed them in. This was better, more intimate, more defensible. He pulled Belle to him and slanted his mouth over hers, drinking in her sweetness and trying to convey his pleasure over the cozy nesting area she had found. She sighed into his mouth and he gathered her closer to himself, stroking his hands over all the soft skin that was bared to him.

He looked up, disgruntled, when a high pitched noise interrupted them, only to see the doors open again by themselves and an outside that looked entirely different than it had a moment before. Belle didn’t seem bothered by it, though, so he followed her out of their nest and to yet another door which she opened, and oh! Something clicked in his brain. This was their nest. Not their real nest, that was very far away, he suddenly remembered. But this was their temporary nest. And it was a much better nest than the tiny room had been. This one had more room, but was still defensible, and had many soft surfaces where he could take good care of his Belle. His precious mate was so smart.

He ducked down to take her lips, again trying to express his appreciation for her, but she pushed him away gently. She was smiling though, so nothing could be too wrong.

"I need to have a shower. I’m all sweaty, I need to go get clean." She peered at him carefully, her blue eyes wide, trying to make him understand.

Clean. Of course. His mate liked to be clean. Being clean would make her happy, and Belle being happy was the most important thing in the world. Snuffling happily now that he knew what to do to make her happy, Lachlan helped his mate to remove the things covering her. She could not get properly clean if he could not access her whole body. She laughed as she helped him remove the things covering his own body as well and Lachlan’s heart filled with contentment and pride.

He was making his mate happy, she was laughing and smiling and kissing him. He was a good mate.

When they were both bare she started to move away from him, but he pulled her back gently and used his body to push her back onto the bed, following and stretching out on top of her.

She sighed. “Lachlan, I need to go get clean.”

He nodded and with his face right in front of hers his nose brushed up and down over hers. He smiled when she giggled.

"Belle clean." He said, and nodded again.

He started with her neck, long slow licks up from her collarbone to her jawbone. Over her chin to press a kiss to her lips. Up behind her ear with a pause to suck and nibble her earlobe slightly. He thrilled each time she sighed and arched into him. He so loved pleasing his mate.

Once he was finished with her neck he moved on to her arms, ending by sucking each finger into his mouth individually and nibbling lightly at the tips. After her arms he looked longingly at her chest, but his mate wanted to be clean, so he would save the best parts for last. He nudged her to flip onto her stomach and she did.

Again he started at her neck, licking slowly and thoroughly over her nape before moving down her spine, chasing the trail of sweat that followed it until he reached the small of her back. Her flavour was stronger there, the salt from the sweat that had gathered there as well as the sweetness that was just Belle, and he lingered there for long moments, indulging himself. Then he returned to his task, cleaning her shoulder blades and flanks before moving down to her arse, concentrating especially on the creases where her bum met her thighs.

Belle was moaning and squirming beneath him now, spreading her legs for him; the scent of her arousal rushed over him in a wave and set his mouth to watering. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face between her thighs and suck and lick at her, drink her down until she screamed for him. But he had a duty. Belle wanted to be clean, and what his mate wanted, she got. 

So, with a great effort, he moved away from her dripping cunt and down her legs. He cleaned her thighs and calves, pausing to smile gently when her legs shuddered in reaction as his tongue rasped over the vulnerable undersides of her knees, before nudging her to flip over again.

When he looked up into her eyes again they were blown wide with her desire and she didn’t even try to keep her legs from falling away from each other. He whimpered as he saw the soft pink flesh of her cunt, slick with he arousal, not even covered by the soft curls between her legs. But he forced himself to look away. He would be a good mate, take good care of his precious Belle. She needed to be clean. And then then he would take care of all her other needs.

Carefully he cleaned her feet, sucking her toes into his mouth and groaning at the way she shuddered and writhed. 

He worked his way up her thighs, carefully avoiding her sweet cunt and instead moving over her belly and up to lavish attention on her breasts. He carefully cleaned away the salt from where the sweat had gathered on the undersides before moving up to cricle and suck on her nipples while she moaned under him, her hand threading through his hair to hold him in place.

Once her breasts were clean he moved up to kiss her mouth gently for a moment before pulling slightly away.

"Mine?" he asked softly.

She looked a bit confused for a moment, but quickly nodded at him. “Yours.”

He growled and took her lips in a much rougher kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, licking at all the sweetness she had to offer him before he pulled away again.

"Mine?"

Her answer was quicker this time and she nodded again. “Yours.”

This time his mouth landed over the pulse point in her neck. When he bit down she cried out and arched into him, moaning desperately and thrusting her hips against his. Satisfaction and pride filled him near to bursting as he licked gently at the mark he had left on her skin.

He moved down, pausing again over her breasts. “Mine?”

"Yours."

Softer bites there, over the delicate skin, but marks, his marks, all the same.

Moving down again and another pause over her belly button. “Mine?”

"Yours."

A bite left to darken just over he belly button.

Down again, a kiss pressed to the inside of each thigh. “Mine?”

"Yours." She was trembling wildly at this point, unable to contain her need.

He left a bite over where the blood pounded through her arteries on either thigh.

And then finally, finally centred himself with what he’d been waiting for, what they’d both been waiting desperately for.

Her cunt was even more slick now and the scent of her filled his head completely, leaving him salivating; the lips of her sex were swollen and bright pink with her need and he was more than happy to assuage it for her.

"Mine?"

She was shuddering and it took her a moment to get the word out, but she did. “Yours.”

He growled in delight.

He licked once, broadly, up her slit, groaning at the taste of her and thrilling at her yelp of pleasure. He licked up the length of her again and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue grinning smugly as she shattered.

He moved back to her quickly, to drink down the juices of her climax, groaning with pleasure at how delicious she was, how sweet her desire for him tasted.

And then he started on her again, running his tongue over and around her outer lips, glancing over her clit, over the outer lips, sometimes pushing his tongue to penetrate her, in a complex dance he knew she liked.

She cried out to him, her hips trying to thrust up against him, her hands clutching at his hair, scratching over his scalp as he brought her to a second and third climax with just his mouth.

After that he gave her a moment of calm before starting on her with his tongue again. This time though he pushed the two fingers of his right hand into her slick channel, groaning at how very hot and wet and tight she was, and she moaned loudly, spreading her legs even further than they had been.

Given how aroused she was, two fingers moved easily and he quickly added a third. Belle’s fingers released his hair and went to grab at the pillow behind her head as her hips rolled up towards his mouth and his hands.

He pulled his mouth away from her and caught her eyes. “Mine?” He asked softly.

She nodded frantically. “Yours.”

He took her clit between his teeth and applied the barest amount of pressure. She screamed as she came undone beneath him, her pussy clenching around the fingers he continued to thrust into her, more gently now. He lapped at her and continued to move his hand, working her through her orgasm, the convulsions of the aftershocks continuing for quite some time.

Finally her body quieted and he pulled his fingers from her and sat back on his heels, lapping the juices up from his hand.

She was completely worn out, her body limp and her eyes closed as she smiled, her skin glowing in the moonlight.

And answering smile appeared on his face and he carefully pulled the blankets down before climbing into the bed and arranging her gently in front of him. He pulled the blankets back up, making them nice and cozy as he cuddled her close and pressed soft kisses and licks to her throat.

Her hums of pleasure soon fell away as her breathing deepened and she fell into sleep.

He was a good mate. He had taken care of his precious Belle, given her pleasure, made her happy. 

And she was his. He knew it and she knew it and now there was proof of it. Now everyone else would know it too.


End file.
